


Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Visiting Santa Claus, a very merry drarry christmas, also we're just gonna ignore that gay marriage wasn't legal in england until like 2013 okay?, and yes i am aware that this is very short, day six of twenty-five, drarry raises teddy together, part of my malfoy-potter-lupin verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day six- draco and harry take teddy and scorpius to see santa claus
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Kudos: 37





	Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town

**Author's Note:**

> day six of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

It wasn't even noon yet and Harry already felt like he wanted to rip his hair out from how frustrating this morning had been. Today was the day that Harry and Draco had promised to take their sons, Scorpius and Teddy, to see Santa Claus at the mall today. Which meant that both the boys were more excitable than they usually were. It had taken forever to get ready that morning, but they were finally there, at the mall.

Harry led his small family inside the building. He was holding hands with his husband of 5 years, Draco, who was carrying their four year old son Scorpius with his other arm. Teddy, who was nine, was on Harry's other side. "Alright everyone," said Harry as he led his family to the long line of kids and parents waiting to see Santa Claus, "remember the plan?"

"See Santa, then buy presents for the Weasleys," replied Draco.

"Right, got that kids?" Harry asked, flicking his gaze between Teddy and Scorpius, both of whom nodded their heads with large smiles on their faces, "Great!" said Harry.

They stood in line for a very long time, attempting to entertain themselves. They'd had a variety of interesting conversation topics, most of which stemmed from whatever came to Scorpius' mind. They had had a very lengthy conversation about dinosaurs (Scorpius' most recent fixation), a brief talk about their plans for Christmas day, and Harry had even got roped into a conversation with the woman behind them in line. "Your sons are absolutely adorable," she'd told Harry, her own daughter beside her, who appeared to be not too much older than Scorpius.

"Thank you," Harry had replied sincerely, "they're quite a handful too."

The women let out a chuckle, "I could imagine. What are their names?"

"The small blond one's Scorpius, and the brunette's name is Teddy."

They spoke a bit more after that, mostly just about parenting and other similar things. By the time Harry had started to get a bit bored with the conversation it was their turn to visit Santa. First went Draco and Scorpius, who excitedly told Santa about all the toys that he wanted for Christmas. Santa told him that he'd see what he could do. Next was Harry with Teddy. Teddy didn't ask for much, the biggest thing he wanted was a new bike. Again, Santa said he'd do what he could.

They then left and went shopping for some gifts for the Weasleys, and even found a necklace they thought Narcissa would like. There wasn't much that they bought as they were in the muggle world, but did manage to find a few things, mainly for Arthur though. After their shopping they went home and had a nice dinner before all settling down on the sofa to watch a Christmas movie.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day six!


End file.
